


Invierno

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Ginny le regaló una sonrisa pequeña, y observó a otro lado, él no había entendido para nada el significado de aquellas palabras, claro, sin duda las cosas para él debieron ser diferentes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Ese día había amanecido particularmente frío, Ginny Weasley junto sus manos y las acercó a su rostro, sopló en ellas su aliento cálido para poder calentar un poco su nariz y sus extremidades, esa temporada del año había dejado de ser su favorita hacia un par de años atrás, le traían recuerdos que dolían.

Se colocó su abrigo y un gorro de lana, y sacó los guantes de los bolsillos cuando salió de la casa, tendría que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo ¿qué persona en su sano juicio decidiría esa época del año para una boda al aire libre?

Sin duda Luna Lovegood, aprovechando que la temática elegida era el invierno, la verdad, sino se tratase de su mejor amiga, la habría dejado plantada, para quedarse frente a la chimenea, tomando chocolate caliente con un montón de malvaviscos, mientras observaba el fuego danzar, consumiendo todo, hasta dejar brazas, e incluso esas, volverse ceniza.

Le daba confort, le hacía recordar que todo tenía un principio y un fin, y mientras más vivo sea el sentimiento —en este caso el fuego— más rápido se consumía, dejando todo en la oscuridad, acompañado de un vacío frío y penetrante.

—Dime ¿qué te parece?

La vocecita suave de Luna le hizo darse cuenta que estaba sentada en el sofá de un privado de Madam Malkin, viendo cómo había quedado el vestido después de los pequeños ajustes que había pedido que hiciera.

Se quedó sin palabras, cuando Luna se giró, miles de pequeños hilos blancos con pequeñas piedras hacía que brillara como si en lugar de blanco fuese tornasol, y no conforme con eso, cuando sacudió los hombros, un par de alas de hada —de las muggles— se abrieron, traslúcidas, y tornasol en simultáneo.

—Es… Muy tú, Luna –admitió la chica aún sorprendida.

¿Esos eran los cambios que Luna había pedido hacer al vestido de novia? No estaba muy segura de qué cara pondría Blaise Zabini al verla llegar, suponía que después de siete años de noviazgo, ya se habría acostumbrado a la brillante personalidad de Luna.

—Blaise me ha pedido que te pregunte si asistirás sola a la boda.

—Aún no lo sé –admitió ella.

—Un primo de su madre, que al parecer ha decidido volver a hablarle después del vigésimo matrimonio de la señora Zabini, pidió ser invitado, así que si tú no llevaras a nadie, Blaise pregunta si puede hacer uso de ese pase.

—Sí, está bien –se encogió de hombros.

Se detuvo a sí misma cuando iba a preguntar por quienes serían los padrinos de Blaise en la boda, Luna no había hablado de la parte referente al novio, se había enfocado solo en su mitad y a como quería las cosas para ella, él se encargó de la otra mitad.

Aquello sería digno de verse, con el refinado gusto de los Zabini, y el peculiar gusto de los Lovegood.

Suspiró, la pregunta murió en su garganta, bebió del ponche que Madam Malkin le había ofrecido, todo para ahogar la pregunta que se moría por hacerle a Luna.

¿Él volvería para la boda de su mejor amigo?

Cinco años hacía que no se veían, que no sabían el uno del otro, y por más que quería engañarse, no había podido dejar de pensarlo, y más en esa época, donde él clima le recordaba a su actitud fría y distante.

En un momento, todo el calor y el ardor que los había unido y mantenido juntos por dos años, se terminó, los abrazos y los besos se volvieron como el invierno, y no uno tranquilo, sino uno cruel y despiadado.

Por más que ella intentó, su amor al parecer, no bastó para cubrir el de los dos.

La noche de Navidad de hacía cinco años, Draco Malfoy, decidió dar por terminada su relación.

Ni siquiera dijo el porqué, pero era más que obvio, que ya no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera el más mínimo arrebato carnal, nada.

—M—

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, incluso en la parte más alejada del jardín principal de los Zabini, la música se escuchaba, Ginny decidió alejarse buscando un poco de paz, no estaba del todo de buen humor, y no quería fastidiar el buen ambiente con su mala cara.

Había pensado, por un instante, que la persona que realmente querían invitar Luna y Blaise era a Draco, que habían usado el viejo pretexto de un familiar, pero al final, había sido cierto y había resultado bastante complicado de tolerar, así que escapó, sumado todo lo demás.

Se detuvo a mitad del camino, cuando distinguió al hombre a unos metros de distancia, su cabello platino y el abrigo que llevaba, era incapaz de confundirlo con alguien más, él acortó la distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo has estado? –la cuestionó, en un tono educado, el mejor que encontró.

—Muriendo de frío –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, al parecer, será un invierno bastante frío –respondió tranquilo.

Ginny le regaló una sonrisa pequeña, y observó a otro lado, él no había entendido para nada el significado de aquellas palabras, claro, sin duda las cosas para él debieron ser diferentes.

—Lo supongo, pero a diferencia de ti, yo he estado muriendo de frío, desde invierno hasta primavera, desde que te fuiste, Draco, no hago nada más que morir de frío.

—Ginevra...

—Sí, perdón, estuve fuera de lugar, perdón, tampoco es como si no hubiese salido adelante.

—Lo comprendo –admitió, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

—Ah, claro, puedes irte, no te preocupes por mí, ha sido agradable volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo –asintió, tenso.

Ninguno se movió, a pesar de que habían hecho el ademán de alejarse del otro, ella fue la primera persona en desviar la vista, cuando los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo, en la primera nevada del año, ella sonrió, estirando la mano para atrapar un copo de nieve.

Con Draco ahí, aquel frío que le congelaba los huesos había desaparecido, pero al final, como la nieve, Draco terminaría marchándose.


End file.
